An Urgent Mission
by Mei Yumi
Summary: Koenma notifies Botan of a new mission and she must relay the message to Yusuke ASAP. However, Koenma has kept the details of the mission a secret. What new adventures or dangers await Yusuke and his friends?   -My first fanfic x.x Please review-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! ;_;**

**Note: This is my first fanfic x_x So I would really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback! Thankies! ^-^**

**Chapter 1**

**A cool breeze rushed through Botan's blue hair as she lazily drifted across the nighttime sky on her oar. The moon's reflection glistened in her eyes as she gazed above. Botan stretched her arms and yawned.**

** "What a busy day… Well, at least its over!" she said with a cheerful tone. A smile ran across her face as she swirled through the sky. From a distance, she could see the entrance to spirit world; its golden gates shining above the clouds. As soon as she entered, she hopped off her oar and made her way to Koenma's office. Botan pressed the big blue button. **

** A few seconds later, an angry voice called out, "Who is it? How dare you interrupt my beauty sleep?" **

** "Gaaah!" Botan shrieked. "Koenma sir… It's Botan!"**

** "Oh! Botan! I was just about to call you! Good! Come in!" The doors slowly opened. Inside was Koenma surrounded by skyscrapers composed of paperwork. He was stamping away.**

** As Botan entered the crowded office she muttered under her breath, "Ugggh! Sometimes I can't believe the nerve of that little..."**

** "Ehem!" Koenma cleared his throat and looked up at Botan. Botan rubbed the back of her head in an attempt to hide her nervous laughter.**

** "Eheh.. Don't mind me! I'm just…. Blabbering away as always! … eheh…"**

** "Hmm… Well maybe you should do a little less blabbering behind my back and a little more work! Anyways… I need you to go to Yusuke and the others. I have a very important mission for them and they need to get on it pronto!" Koenma ordered.**

** "But Koenma… can't this wait until tomorrow? It's already nighttime…" She replied.**

** "Absolutely not! This is an urgent mission! NOW GET TO IT!" Koenma shouted.**

** "Yes sir!" Botan responded and headed for the door.**

** "Oh, and one more thing! Tell Yusuke to arrange the meeting at Genkai's temple. I've already informed her." Koenma added.**

** "Ehm… Yes sir!" Botan answered as she bolted out of the office. She jumped on her oar and immediately made her way to Yusuke's house.**

** "Hmm… I wonder what sort of mission this is. If Koenma's involving Genkai, it must be serious…" She thought to herself. Her eyebrows wrinkled as she lost herself, deep in thought. All of a sudden, the sound of loud whispers and murmurs broke her concentration.**

** "GAAAH!" Botan began to panic as she realized that she was riding her oar down the city streets. "Oh why oh why oh why do I always get myself into trouble!" Botan jumped off her oar, quickly opened her detective kit, and picked up a strange looking pen. The cap clicked up and the city block turned a bright blue color as a fluorescent light from the pen scanned the area. In seconds, everyone who had witnessed Botan floating in the air had their memory erased.**

** "Whew! That was close! If Koenma ever finds out about that, he'll kill me!" Botan picked up her detective kit and ran the rest of the way to Yusuke's house. When she arrived, she found the door to his home wide open with all the lights on. Atsuko was on the floor, laughing hysterically and speaking gibberish with empty bottles of liquor surrounding her. **

** "Oh dear…" Botan whispered to herself as she carefully entered Yusuke's home and stepped over Atsuko. She climbed the stairs to Yusuke's room.**

** "Yusuke!" Botan called out while knocking on his door. She received no response.**

** "Yusuke! I'm coming in!" Botan opened the door and found Yusuke sound asleep on his bed.**

** "Ugggh! Yusuke! This is no time to be sleeping! Wake up!" Botan yelled while grabbing Yusuke by the shirt and slapping his face.**

** "Ahhhhh! What the hell is wrong with you? Can't a guy get some freakin sleep around here? GEEEEZ!" Yusuke shouted.**

** "Koenma has a mission for you! It's urgent! We need to tell the others!" **

** "Damn it! Another one? Give me a freakin break! Doesn't that toddler have anything better to do than to boss me around all the time? Tell him I need a freakin vacation or something from this spirit detective crap!"**

** "Yusuke! I'm serious! This is no time to argue! We need to go to Genkai's and arrange a meeting!" Botan urged on. **

** "Yeah yeah, wake me up in a couple of days…"**

** "YUSUKE!"**

** "Alright! Alright! I'm going! Geeez!" Yusuke lazily got out of bed and reached for his phone on the nightstand. Botan glared at him as she placed her hands on her hips.**

** "Hey, Kuwabara! Put some pants on and a nice shirt. We've got a hot date tonight." Botan rolled her eyes.**

** "OOOOO! Hehehehe! Really? Is it my love? Hold on Yukina! I'm coming! Hehehehe!" **

** "No, you idiot. It's another mission from Koenma."**

** "Hey! That's not nice Urameshi! I was really looking forward to that date!"**

** "Yeah, me too. Maybe next time buddy. Now hurry up and meet me at Genkai's." **

** "Hey! Wai.." Yusuke hung up the phone, cutting off Kuwabara mid sentence, then dialed another number.**

** "Yeah, hey Kurama. Botan's nagging me about some stupid urgent mission. You think you can meet me at Genkai's with Hiei?" **

** "Hmmm… I don't have a problem with it… But I'm not sure Hiei's in the mood right now. I'll see what I can do."**

** "Alright, thanks pal. See you in a bit." Yusuke hung up the phone, put on a pair of sneakers, grabbed his green jacket, and walked out the door with Botan behind him. **

** "So, Botan… What's this mission about anyway?"**

** "Honestly… I have no clue… Koenma just told me it was something serious that needed attention right away! Actually… I'm a bit worried…" Yusuke put his hands in his pockets and kicked a large pebble into the distance. **

** "Why are you so worried? You're looking at the dark tournament champ here!" Yusuke replied arrogantly.**

** "Yes Yusuke, but still… something just doesn't feel right…"**

** "Naaah, don't worry! It'll be a piece of cake!" A smirk ran across Yusuke's face and Botan sighed.**

_**Oh Yusuke… I really hope you're right…**_


End file.
